Kids/Skye
Skye Pyeong Skye was born as Moon Mihyun to a woman named Moon Hanbi. Hanbi had just graduated from college and was enjoying her life as an adult-though irresponsibly. Hanbi was young and preferred temporary flings and one-night stands rather a lasting relationship. However, she got overly drunk at a particular party, and caused her to make a less-than-wise decision, and so several months later Mihyun was the result. Hanbi didn't particularly dislike Mihyun, but saw her as rather a mildly irritating hindrance to her life style. Thus, whenever she went out for parties or just to have fun, she often left Mihyun with her mother. Mihyun's grandmother was a severe woman who disapproved of Hanbi's ways and even more so of the child. She strictly disciplined Mihyun every second, causing the girl to have a rather stiff and careful attitude as time went by. As she grew older, Hanbi was relieved that Mihyun had grown out of her toddler days as a little girl mature beyond her years. Annoyed by her mother's constant nagging about her behavior and having to take care of the child so much, she decided to boot a plane to England with her current boyfriend o escape her tiny hometown in South Korea, bringing the child with her. As expected, Mihyun caused no trouble-she was silent and was constantly cautious. This pleased Hanbi immensely and made the transfer all the more easier. Of course, Hanbi's relationship with her boyfriend did not last long, and they soon parted ways trying to find their ways in the foreign new country. It was meant to be a temporary vacation, but Hanbi decided to just stay, as she'd prefer not to face the difficulties of her old life. She had been to England previously as part of an overseas study for college, so Hanbi managed to fit in well enough. Hanbi slipped back into her old ways as soon as they had gotten comfortable in their tiny new apartment. Since her new job only paid enough for the two to get by, Hanbi dismissed the idea of hiring a nanny. She left Mihuyn home alone constantly, even though this was technically against the law, as Mihyun was barely even five. Mihyun quickly had to learn how to take care of herself despite her young age, as Hanbi was often gone for days at a time. Mihyun grew accustomed to seeing a stranger's clothing strewn across the apartment when she woke up in the mornings, or trying to fall asleep as a tipsy Hanbi lured her latest catch into the bed. She also grew used to being alone for long periods of time, or when her fifth birthday slipped past unnoticed. Even when Hanbi was there, it felt like she wasn't. Eventually, a week after her fifth birthday, Hanbi got into a huge car crash while she was drunk. She was immediately rushed to the hospital and was stuck in a coma for several days. Mihyun had never been without Hanbi for so long, so on the third day she panicked and called the police, hoping no ill fate had befell her mother. The police arrived, and although they discovered Hanbi's situation, they found out about Hanbi's treatment of the child through Mihyun and when Hanbi woke up, she was questioned about it by the police. After weeks of legal confusion and disorder, it was finally decided that Hanbi would not serve prison time, but Mihyun would be put into foster care. Mihyun felt immensely guilty for ratting out her mother, because despite the fact that she never particularly acted like a mother, Mihyun still loved her and wished her well. At foster care, she was treated kindly, but still found it difficult to come out of her shell and grow used to her new life. She was still constantly awkward and even more so with the other kids in her foster home. When she was six, a couple named Theo and Tristan Pyeong came by, looking for a daughter to adopt. They already had an adopted son one month older than Mihyun, and were looking to find him a younger sister. They chose Mihyun and adopted her, legally giving her the English name Skye and changing her last name to Pyeong. Skye had an immense struggle adapting to finally having a real family for the first time, but slowly, she grew accustomed to it, becoming extremely close to her brother, Charlie. Skye was able to be loved and feel like part of a real family, and was able to let her true self show-a playful and mischievous girl. Sometimes she gets extremely nervous about her family's well-being or overly cautious, but it's only because she loves them and doesn't want to do anything that might annoy or irritate them.